A Beautiful Lie
by M30WHelloKellyM30W
Summary: High School is never what it seems, and after what Naomi has been through, she not only doesn't want to go back to her old school, but she is also afraid of girls. So to solve this problem she leaves with her brother to go to an ALL BOYS SCHOOL. AU. OC
1. Silence and Suicide

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any of the _BEYBLADE _characters.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Introduction**

Depression- an act of depressing or a state of being depressed: as a : a pressing down : lowering : a state of feeling sad : dejection : a psychoneurotic or psychotic disorder marked especially by sadness, inactivity, difficulty in thinking and concentration, a significant increase or decrease in appetite and time spent sleeping, feelings of dejection and hopelessness, and sometimes suicidal tendencies : a reduction in activity, amount, quality, or force : a lowering of vitality or functional activity.

I have depression, or so my doctors say. That's what they blamed my suicide attempt on.

Not more than a week ago, my parents found my body in the upstairs bathroom of my house with my wrists slit and the water running pink down the drain.

After rushing me to the hospital, I was saved, in their opinion of the word saved.

Save- To rescue from harm, danger, or loss. To set free from the consequences of sin; redeem. To keep in a safe condition; safeguard. To prevent the waste or loss of; conserve

They may have saved me from their sense of the word, but I in no way feel unharmed, free from sin, or kept safe.

They may have saved me from losing my life, but I had a reason.

All my life I have been bullied and pushed around. No one was ever there to save me before, why was it so important now to save me. I feel so safe… yea right… in their dreams I do.

But now, all because I couldn't live another day standing the kind of abuse I receive, I have depression. It never mattered before until now. They never once considered that there maybe more behind my suicide. My parents never wondered, they never asked why. After the doctor said I had depression, though it still caused problems for my parents, they figured there was nothing that contributed to it. Show how smart my parents are. My mother is a workaholic and my father is too busy caring about sports and training my brother, they never thought there could be any reason, they all thought my life was perfect and happy.

This all started when my parents thought it was best to send my brother to an all boy's school and me to an all girl's school. (By the way, my brother and I are twins and were inseparable) My brother flourished well in a new school system, but I was the complete opposite. I was ignored, bullied, and pushed around. Then one day I finally gained a real friend.

Then everyone began to bully her, too. She could only hand the abuse for so long till she left me, too and I was all-alone since then.

Now that I'm out of the hospital, I told my parents I would never go back. I stopped talking to people, and refused anyone who was a female besides my mom.

I never trusted any women ever again.

After refusing to go back school, my mother decided to change school, but finding a new school I was going to go to was a lot harder then either of my parents thought.

I refused to go to any all girls' school, so my parents thought a Co-ed School would be good for me. I still refused to go. After that they tried to hire a tutor, still no luck seeing as only available ones were females. My parents tried to teach me themselves, but mom was to busy and dad wasn't that smart.

They had no options left in their minds.

Finally, my brother came back from school for vacation, and heard all that happened while he was gone.

He felt so guilty about very thing, and never left my side as long as he was home. On the day before he had to go back to school he suggested, "Why don't you go to my school?"

Of course I said yes, but my parents were still unsure of the idea, but seeing as I was too young to quit school, they emailed the school, filled out the papers, and made arrangements so that my brother and I would dorm together.

The next day I packed my bags and left home. The only thing was I wasn't Naomi anymore, I was Naoki.


	2. My Roommate

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Beyblade characters.

Enjoy

* * *

The day I got to my new school, my long black hair had been cut so that the back of my hair just touched the back of my neck, just long enough that if I wanted I could spike it up, and my bangs were fringed stopping a little before my jaw bone.

My mom had bought me a vest that binds my chest, so it looked flat and I got a how new wardrobe.

My new Life as a guy didn't start off to bad, though I had to wear either long sleeve shirts or gloves so that my wrists were covered. That way my scars were never seen, and no one would know about what I had done.

When we got there, my mom immediately took me to the main office to check in with the principal to inform him of my_ problems_, not daring to mention I was a girl.

After understanding my _sickness_, he assured my mom I was going to be fine.

"But Mr. Dickenson," she continues, "I want to make sure my child, will have no problems here, especially after what we've been through."

"Don't worry," he continued to comfort her, "Naoki's roommate, is one of the best students in school, he has the top grade, and is very popular. He also goes through difficulties, so you two should be fine together."

"Am I not with my brother?" I suddenly asked a little confused, I had assumed that did not fit the description of my brother, Taro, despite the meaning of his name.

"Yes" Principal Dickenson confirmed, "We unfortunately could not fulfill your request to share a room with your brother, but your room in directly across from his, so you won't be far away from him."

I nodded disappointed, but my mom continued to argue. If she continued though, she might give away my secret.

"It's alright mom." I said touching her arm to calm her. "I'll be fine, if I need to I could always go to Taro's anytime, right?" I looked at my new principal.

"Of course, as long as your brother and his roommate does not mind and there is not much noise."

He smiled at me then at my mom. Seeing as this was the end of our conversation, my mom began to stand up and leave. I followed. She stopped at the door and turned back around, "Who will she be rooming with?" she asked still a little worried.

"Kai Hiwatori." He stated.

My mother's face frown and she left the room. I quickly followed after her, wondering who this person was. Who was this, _Kai Hiwatori_, and what kind of _problems_ did he have?

* * *

Btw Taro means great son.

I hope you enjoyed

comment and rate! =^.^=


	3. Let's Settle

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Beyblade characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

I was directed to my room with my mom close at hand. I looked at the carved in numbers 203 before taking the key I was given and opening the door. As I looked in side the room, it had a blue carpet, cream walls and dark wood furniture. There were two beds on either side and two desk and dressers. The right bed and dark purple sheet already covering the bed. I assumed my roommate had already made himself comfortable on taking the right side, meaning I would use the left.

I looked at my mom, who was helping me carry my stuff to my room and companying me to make sure I was comfortable, she smiled and placed some bags down as I did the same.

"Well, lets make the bed." She smiled. She seemed to have relaxed more after a break from meeting the principal. Maybe she was happy that my roommate wasn't there while I was getting settled in. I placed my green and black sheets on the bed followed by matching pillows and a comforter over it.

When that was done, I unpacked my clothes placing them in the unused dresser. After that, I took all my extra materials placing them in the desk and my toiletries in the bathroom.

Realizing I was sharing a room with a male, I left all my girl products in one of my bags and hide it under my bed.

Satisfied with all I've done, I stopped to look around. I turned to my mom again smiling at her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome sweetheart," she hugged me, "Be save, ok, remember I love you and your brother is just across the hallway."

"I know mom." I answered back trying to comfort her.

"Alright, well I have to be going soon." She smiled again.

She waved saying goodbye, which I returned, closing he door behind her.

Now that she was gone, I went to my bedside table and looked at my pills, the pills that the doctors gave me. I sighed taking two of the pills and swallowed as it directed. I placed the bottle back of the table and lied back on the bed.

I lied there for a second before I jolted back up and picked up the bottle. I looked at the label where the directions were and noticed the name. Of course it was my name, but my name wasn't my name anymore. I was Naoki, not Naomi.

I began to ponder would anyone notice. I mean why would they, it's not like people would look at other peoples' medicine. But maybe someone would accidentally see, like they knocked it off the table and read the name to make sure it was giving to the correct owner.

After a moment of paranoid thinking, I stopped and laughed at myself. I was over thinking, but to save problems I placed the pills inside the desk, so I knew no one would find them.

Just as I finished closing the desk, the door swung open and gracefully closed with a light click. I quickly turned around to get a sight of my new roommate. I guess he was fast because when I turned around he wasn't there. When I turned back around I saw him sitting at his desk fiddling with a toy.

The boy had two toned blue hair and reddish plum eyes. To my surprise he was relatively attractive. He sported his favorite color, I assumed, a purple shirt and match tight purple pants with a red belt and a black jacket with a scarf.

I half wondered if he was freezing or was this some fashion trend I didn't know about, but either way I was curious about him.

Seeing as he was my new roommate, I figured it was polite to say hi and introduce myself.

"Hey, I'm Naoki Sasaki, I'm 17. Nice to meet you."

I stuck out my hand for a shake but he never took.

"I'm Kai, leave me alone." He said turning his face and lying on his bed.

Not sure of what to do I sat on my bed. Not long after, there was a bang on the door before it burst open.

* * *

I hoped you like it!

Please comment and review!

I wonder who's at the door :D


	4. Nice to Meet You

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own all of the beyblade characters

thank you!

Enjoy!

* * *

"KAI!" some boy screamed at the top of his lungs, startling me and making me almost fall of the bed.

"What the HELL Kai? You said we were going to battle today!" A boy with blueish black hair yelled.

As the boy continued to scream another head poked in. He had dark purple hair, part of which was pulled into a long tie.

"Tyson calm down." The boy called in a soothing voice. "Can you see that Kai's new roommate got here today? Give them some time to settle in." With this group of people you could tell whom the logical one was.

After processing the statement, the shouting boy, Tyson as he was called, turned and stared at me. He blinked a few times before he shouted, "Ha ha, you look like a girl."

I flinched, but my face must have looked really distorted by his reaction. He pulled back behind the other boy and cringed.

"Idiot." I heard someone breathe. It was Kai.

"Sorry about him." The other caught my attention, "Tyson, doesn't think before he speaks, I'm Ray by the way, please don't take what he said offensively."

I nodded.

"Hey" Ray began again, "Your Taro's twin, right?"

I nodded.

"I thought so, you guys look alike. Did he tell you that him and I are roommates?"

I shook my head.

"That's ok, well he told me you might be uncomfortable here and your welcome to our room any time, if there are any other problems we can switch. Kai and I go way back."

I smiled for real, for the first time in a long time. No one was this nice to me besides my family; it felt like things were turning around.

"Thanks, I'll remember that." I replied.

"No problem, but I don't think I caught your name."

I coughed for a moment, "Naoki Sasaki."

"Nice meeting you." Ray placed a hand in front of me. I took it giving it a shake.

"And I'm Tyson," the other boy jumped in taking my hand. "Sorry about earlier."

"It's fine." I answered not quite sure what to say about the comment.

"Hey, do you beyblade?" Tyson stuck his face in front of mine.

I shook my head.

"Really? Your brother is so good. Technically, we're not supposed to play at school, they're banned, but they're so cool. You should play some time."

"Maybe" I looked down at the floor.

"You ok?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at Ray.

I jumped up smiling and laughing with my hand behind my head, "Ha ha, of course I'm fine no worries. Just a bit tired from today. Ha ha."

"Well that's good.' Ray said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

I couldn't help but stare into his golden eyes. He was so nice and attractive; it made me want to smile. It was so weird. I couldn't think all I could do was stare. I probably would have stayed like that if…

* * *

If... what? We'll find out next time :D

I hoped you liked it

Comment and Review


	5. Too Nice

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Beyblade characters.

Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

Of course he was beautiful, he was nice and sweet, but there wasn't enough time to just stand and stare at him. Not before more people joined. If I didn't hear a childish voice shout, I could have been happy a little while longer. But no, someone had to come in and yell, "Hey! Why wasn't I invited to the party?" A blonde boy walked in with a smile, followed by a kid with red hair, and another with glasses.

"Hey Guys." Tyson waved. "What's up?"

"You said you would be at the shed a half an hour ago, Tyson." The kid with glass informed.

"We were waiting for you! And I was going to have my rematch with you and beat you." The red one announced.

"Like you could ever beat me." Tyson folded his arms and stuck his tongue out at the kid. The kid started to shout, but was held by the blonde kid as he began to thrash around.

While everyone was focusing on the ruckus, I noticed Kai move, standing up.

Before I knew it, I heard a venomous voice declare, "Everyone get of my room, or else."

Everyone turned to the voice, before backing towards the door.

"Well, I'll see you later Naoki" Ray called followed by Tyson's voice that said the same.

I looked at Kai, debating whether I should go too. I inched towards the door, before I heard that voice again, but monotone. "You don't have to leave it's your room, too."

I turn back toward my bed, but heard in a light whisper, "Idiot"

I turned to him and glared. "What's your problem?"

He didn't speak. I turned back to my bed and lied down placing a pillow over my face. I had just got there less than a few hours ago and it felt like so much has happened. Really, nothing had happened, but it was such a drastic change from my old life, maybe I was just tired fitting into my new life.

I had to admit, it wasn't too bad. Besides, the bastard for a roommate I had, everyone else seemed nice and loud. But the person who stuck out most was Ray.

I couldn't get him out of my mind; there was just something about him.

I felt myself drift to sleep when I began to wonder, how much did Ray know?

He said my brother told him that I might be uncomfortable here. But what exactly did he mean by uncomfortable? Did he know about my killing attempt? If he knew, who else knew?

Or maybe he knew I was a girl and that's why he was so nice.

I realized I was being paranoid again.

Was I always like this? Always over thinking things or was it…?

I sat up and went my desk draw taking out my pills and looking at them.

I glared at them for a moment before putting them back and walking to the bathroom. I didn't realize how late it got, and when I walked back out, I noticed Kai was gone.

Surely it was around dinnertime, but I had no idea where the dinning room was.

I debated whether to skip dinner or wander around, maybe get lost, and never find the dinning room.

After making the other option so negative, I decided not to eat, and lied back down falling asleep.

* * *

I know everyone kinda just showed up, but everything will start running more smoothly, I do not intend to make this a RayXOC thing, if anyone likes Ray and is reading this, it's just going to start like this. Sorry if im confusing. Just ignore me lol.

I'll write more really soon.

Please Review and Comment!


	6. Wake Up

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Beyblade characters.

Enjoy

* * *

"Wake up." A voice demanded as something hit my side with force. I rolled over sitting up. It was Kai.

"What was that for?" I inquired.

"Did you eat?"

"What?" I asked, confused by Kai's question.

"Did you eat? Did you get food for dinner?" He clarified clearly annoyed.

I shook my head.

"Well, eat!" He ordered throwing a loaf of bread on my lap.

I glared at him before grabbing it, placing it between my lips, and taking a big bite.

"Thanks." I expressed shyly, continuing to nibble on the food I was giving.

"Whatever, just don't forget to eat again, I don't want to be responsible for some stupid kid who decides to starve himself." He replied cruelly.

I glared. "Bastard."

He returned the glare. "Idiot, eat and go to sleep, don't expect me to baby you. Your brother wanted to make sure your still alive." He added with an evil smirk.

"Seriously, what's your problem? What have I done to you?" I shouted.

He remained silent again lying down on his bed.

I glared knowing fully well he couldn't see it. I sighed finishing my food and lying down as well.

"I know." I heard a voice say.

"Excuse me." My voice was rising.

"I know you have depression, I saw it in your profile. I also know you had a suicide attempt."

"THAT'S PERSONAL INFORMATION HOW DID YOU KNOW?" I Screamed.

"You're my roommate, why shouldn't I know." He stated. "Besides I'm the class president, I can find out any thing."

"How the Hell did you become president? You bastard." I spat.

"I don't know, I didn't want to be. Some idiot thought it was a good idea."

"Well, DON'T LOOK THROUGH PEOPLE'S PERSONAL STUFF!" I screamed.

"Whatever." He huffed.

I growled, annoyed with his attitude. "Leave me alone, and stay away from me."

That wasn't hard for either of us. We stopped talking to each other and stayed on our own sides of the room, Kai only crossed when he needed the bathroom, but other than that the room was silent and unmoving.

A few hours past and I still hadn't fallen asleep. Kai was, or I thought he was. I sat up and looked around the room again. My life was a bit better, but it still felt like crap. I thought a new school meant no more bullying, but here was this bastard who constantly insulted and he was my roommate.

I slowly got up from my bed and went for the door. I opened it slowly trying to avoid noise. It creaked. I looked at the mass on the opposite bed, which remained unmoving. I sighed, relieved as I quickly left the room and ran across the hallway.

I went to the room 204 and stood there debating on what to do. I could knock, hoping that it would only wake my brother, but even then I didn't really want to disturb anyone, but I wasn't going back to my room.

I stood there trying to decide what to do for a long time. I began to grow tired. I an attempt to decide, I began to think faster. I sat down hoping it would help, but not long after I felt my eyes drooping. Everything began to go dark and my eyes shut closed for good, and I feel into an unreal state.

* * *

Sorry i made Kai seem so cruel, but he has a reason.

Review and Comment


	7. Sunlight

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Beyblade characters!

thankyou for reading!

* * *

Sunlight hit my face, warming it up quickly. The heat made me open my eyes and sit up. I looked around remembering my willingness to leave my room, only to notice I was back in my bed.

What had happened that I ended up back in my bed? Trying not to think much about it, I got up and headed for the bathroom.

"Hey! Ever heard of knocking?" A voice shout in my ear.

I jumped back surprised. I looked up to see Kai. He stood in front of me with only a towel around his waste. In surprise, I quickly headed for the exit.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I cried putting my arms up in defense.

I ran out of the room and hid under my sheets trying to process what had happened.

A few minutes late Kai came out fully dressed. "You can go in now." He said undoubtedly annoyed. I nodded, dragging myself out of bed, gathering my clothes and making my way into the shower.

When I got out Kai was gone, and I still didn't know where the dinning room was.

I sighed, left my room and headed for my brother's.

I knocked on the door after hearing someone wrestling around. It opened. I was relieved to see it was my brother.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" He greeted with a smile.

"Ahh…." I shrugged. He only nodded, before grabbing my wrist and pulling me into the room.

"Ummm…" I started, "Where's the dinning room?"

"Oh, don't worry about it, when Ray's done with the bathroom we'll head down." He calmed me down.

I nodded and not a second later, Ray came out of the bathroom. He looked up with his golden orbs.

"Good Morning Naoki! Did Kai leave you all alone again? We figured that's why you didn't show up for dinner last night."

I frowned looking at the ground.

"Don't worry about Kai too much. I know he may seem mean, but he has his reasons. Try not to take it all to offense." He added with yet another amazing smile.

"I'll try." I said sheepishly.

"Great! Ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded letting Ray take the lead as I followed beside my brother.

I let Ray fall a head a bit more grabbing my brother's sleeve, tugging him to slow down.

In a whisper I asked, "Who did you tell I have depression to?"

"I only told Ray that you have emotional problems, I didn't give specifics, and I told Kai the same, seeing as he is your roommate. Besides, he would have found out eventually."

I nodded.

"Come on, Cheer up!" He tried to encourage me, "Remember you're a guy now, you can't be as emotional as you usually are, or people will think weird things about you, then you'll be back to square one. Come on Smile a bit. Ray's waiting for us." He grabbed my hand and pulled me forward, as we ran to meet up with Ray.

"Sorry about that." I said when we caught up with him.

"It's fine, don't worry." He replied entering through two large doors into what was called the dinning room.

"Well, here it is." My brother said from behind me, "Let's go get some food and find a place to sit." He placed his hand on my shoulder pushing me forward to the food line.

There was a buffet of all different types of food. It was hard to choose what to start with. Not long after I got on line, my stomach began to rumble. I guess not eating wasn't the smartest choice, but it wouldn't have been the first time. Gathering a few things onto my plate, I turned to my brother who was look out at the tables, obviously searching for someone. A moment later his face light up as he ran off in a direction, which I tried to follow him in.

* * *

I will try to start to write more. Every time I start writing someone distracts me and I have some where to go or something to do and i forget what i was going to write. Either way, i will try to write more and soon.

Thank you

REVIEW AND COMMENT! :D


	8. Demons and Doorknobs

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Beyblade characters.

Please Enjoy! :D

* * *

I followed my brother trying to keep up with his pace as darted around tables and chairs in the cafeteria. He quickly dashed, changing his direction, when I saw that bastard's face. Unfamiliar individuals surrounded the demon, one had horn like flaming red hair, and another had spiky blonde hair in a sweatband, while the third had a lilac gray hair. They all seemed similar in their presence. They all sat with superiority, none of them talked acting high and mighty as if they knew everything and were better than everyone. I couldn't help but glare as I past, also very grateful that, that table was not my brother's goal.

As I pasted, Kai's eyes flickered up catching mine. Instead of returning the glare, he nodded. My face looked quizzically at him before a voice reached my ears. "It's good to see you're not starving yourself, maybe you starve yourself because you don't want to be fat. Looking at your eating habits that might be the reason."

I looked down at my plate, then at other's that were around me. I did have an unusually plentiful amount of food, more than an average person's appetite.

His friend's smirked; they didn't laugh though, which kept other people from noticing what was going on. I glared one last time unable to think of a comeback and ran towards my brother and the table he was occupying.

I sat down, face looking at my food. My brother looked at me, I felt his eyes on the back of my head before I heard his voice. "What did you talk to Kai about?"

In order to keep him from worrying or making a scene I told him it was nothing. He nodded and began at his food.

I looked up viewing the people I was sitting with. Ray was there, making me smile, but also Tyson, and some familiar faces, whom I couldn't put names to.

"Hey Naoki." Ray greeted.

Tyson was to busy stuffing his face to notice anything, he just kept eating as all the boys began to talk.

"You know Tyson," Ray stated the obvious, "This is Kenny." He pointed to the boy with glasses, who waved his hand. "This is Daichi." He pointed to a young red hair who did the same thing as Tyson. "And this is Max, his mom's one of the teachers here." He pointed to the blonde who stuck out his hand to greet me.

I took it still thinking of what Ray said, "Your mom?" I questioned.

"Yea, she's a teacher here, I get to go here for free." He smiled.

"He also has a mother complex." Kenny added with a snort.

I only nodded as I began to feel uncomfortable. "Are there other female teachers?" I asked.

"Of course there is." Daichi shouted at as if I was stupid.

"We also host regular dances with sister school that way we have a chance to communicate with the opposite sex.' Kenny informed.

I groaned, showing my teeth slightly.

"Is something wrong?" Ray noticed.

I began to laugh, "Haha, no I'm fine, haha" I tried covering up my already too easily to read face.

"Are you sure?" My brother broke in.

I nodded.

Time passed and my food remained untouched. I talked with everyone a bit, being asked a few questions and trying to input to make friends, but they kept talking about Beyblades, which I knew nothing about.

After what seemed like a long time, I notice Tyson staring at my leftovers. Unsure of what he was thinking, I pushed the tray towards him and asked, "Do you want some?"

He looked at it for a moment with his mouth watering. He nodded eagerly, but right before he took a bit, the tray was moved and the culprit spoke, "You haven't eaten much, are you sure you're not hungry anymore?"

"I'm fine." I said looking towards Ray. "I thought I was really hungry, but maybe seeing all the different types of food I made myself hungry. I should have known that the food wasn't going any where and have been more considerate that I wouldn't have eaten all of this." I said gesturing to the food.

Ray nodded still a bit skeptically; he pushed the tray back to Tyson, who began devouring the remaining food.

Not long after breakfast ended and everyone dispersed. Everyone began to leave the table. I remained close to my brother questioning to him, "Where do we go now?"

"Well since this is the start of a new semester, we go to our homerooms and get our schedules." He looked at me a moment, "Do you know who your homeroom teacher is?"

I looked at him and shook my head. He sighed, pulling me in the opposite direction from where everyone else was going.

We ended up in the main office, where I was just the day before. The doors where opened, and there was Principal Dickenson talking to the secretary.

"WELL, HELLO!" he shouted, "Hello Taro, oh and hello Naoki. What can I help you with?"

"Well, it seems like Naoki never found out who his homeroom teacher is." He informed.

"Oh my!" He exaggerated. "Silly me, I must have forgotten, hold on one moment."

He began to rummage though the desks drawers and through piles of papers.

"You're right, here it is!" He cheered, "Your homeroom teacher is Mr. Romero, in room 319." He said smiling. "I hope that helps, sorry for the mix up. Taro make sure your brother knows where that is. Here is a pass, if you're late." He handed both of us a piece of paper and pushed us out of the room.

I looked at the paper, which excused us for being late with the principal's signature at the bottom. I looked at my brother as he moved his hand in a gesture telling me to follow.

We returned to the way we came from, passed the huge doors to the dinning room, up two flights of stairs and three doors down to the left. There my brother grabbed the handle of the door whispering to me to hand the paper to the teacher, along with a good luck as he ran down the hall and back down the stairs.

I watched him ran way till he was gone and turned to my new teacher slowly walking up to him aware of all the eyes on me. There I saw a flamboyant man with wave hair pulled back in a ponytail wearing a white button down shirt and a pair of black pants.

I walked up to him and handed him my pass. He looked at a moment before giving me a smile. He jumped out of his chair and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Everyone settle down for a moment," he called for attention, "Before I hand out the schedules, I'd like everyone to say hello to your new classmate, Naoki Sasaki. Everyone please welcome him and be nice. Now why don't you say hello to the class." He direct towards me.

I looked at him a moment, then at the class, then back at him before sighing and looking at my peers. I opened my mouth but someone caught my eye. It was Tyson, who was waving eagerly at me, and next to him was the boy with the devil red hair. I gave a light wave before continuing what was had begun. "Hello, I'm Naoki Sasaki, it's nice to meet you all." I paused and looked at the teacher wondering if that was all I had to do. The teacher appeared to have anticipated more, but let me off pointing to an unoccupied seat, which was now called mine.

Once I sat down, he began to pass out the sheets.

I sat there quietly not really taking notice to the people around me. Not long after I spaced out, something small hit the back of my neck. I turned around with a glare, only to see Tyson smiling happily with his hand behind his head.

"Hey Naoki!" He smiled. "We're in the same class together. Isn't that great!" He didn't ask he stated.

Again he gave a goofy grin before looking at the red head. "By the way, do you know Tala? We're great friends!" He leaned in to whisper; "He's also an amazing blader you should watch him battle me one time. But I'll win so don't worry." He added as if I really cared.

I glared at the red head, "No I can't say that I know him." I answered Tyson.

"Well you should," Tyson nudged Tala hinting for him to say hello.

"I'm Tala Invanov." He put out a hand.

"Nice to meet you," I took it and gave it a shake, "I'm Naoki Sasaki."

"I know." He affirmed.

I let go of his hand and turned to face forward, only to be distracted by Tyson again.

"This semesters gunna be great. Not only is my friend Tala in my homeroom but also Taro's twin. If you're as smart as my brother you'll be able to help me with my homework." Shouted eagerly.

I looked at him like he was stupid, and maybe he was but I couldn't know for sure.

I looked at Tala who just shook his head. He looked like he was thinking the same thing as me.

"So…" I tried to keep up the conversation, "What does this guy teach?" I pointed at the teacher, who still passing out papers in the middle of the classroom, making his way towards us.

"Oh, he's the best. He's an English teacher. It's annoying sometimes though. He makes us do plays and well… plays with females don't work well without females." He tried to laugh.

"But if you don't have to play a girl or the love interest, it's really funny, you get to make fun of the people all day. Like Tala here…" he gestured with his thumb, not paying any real attention to the victim, who looked as if he was going to bite off Tyson's head. "He played Desdemona from_ Othello,_ It was so funny hearing how the character had sex with Othello, and Othello was Spencer. It so funny, that someone took a video of it and put in online. It was all over the Internet and…" before he could finished he was struggled by Tala, who looked like he was really going to kill him.

Tyson continued to laugh while coughing the whole time he was struggled. The only thing that saved him from his death was the teacher who had just made his way to us passing out individual sheet with our names on them.

Tyson coughed as the teacher handed him his schedule, followed by Tala and after I received mine.

I glanced at the schedule checking out my classes.

* * *

Hello everyone! I'm sorry, but i will be going away for a short while, but i will try and write as soon as possible. I am also going to try and make my chapters longer, they have all been relatively short so far, but i will try to write more really soon. btw next chapter i will post what her schedule is, i haven't quite figured it out yet, but i wanted to post something before i went away for you all to read. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!

REVEIW AND COMMENT!

i hope everyone is having a wonderful summer! :D

thank u


	9. Schedule

Naoki Sasaki- Year 3 Homeroom Teacher- Romero

Room # 203 Class # - 319

Roommate- Kai Hiwatori

Schedule:

1st Period- 7:00- 7:40

History- B. Balkvo

Room- 314

2nd Period- 7:43- 8:23

Art- J. Barthez

Room- 103

3rd Period- 8:26- 9:06

Gym- M. Tao

Room- Gym

4th Period- 9:09- 9:49

Study- D. Zugrat

Room- Library

5th Period- 10:32- 11:12

Science- H. Granger

Room- 220

6th Period-11: 15- 11: 55

Music- D. Jazzman

Room- 101

Lunch- 11:58- 12:28

7th Period- 12:31- 1:11

Math- J. Tate

Room- 214

8th Period- 1:14- 1:54

English- Romero

Room-319

Like any normal student would, Tyson, Tala, and I began grabbing for each other papers to see if any of us had a similar class period. Tala and I were in the same Math, Science, and English class, while Tyson and I had the same English, Gym and History class. Just by look at Tyson's schedule, you could tell he wasn't that good at school.

I looked at Tala and wondered, would he be a good alley or end up becoming my enemy. I noticed how he hung with Kai, but when he was away from him he seemed pretty ok on his own. Besides, Tyson said they were friends, if Tyson was friends with him he couldn't be so bad.

Tyson, despite the many close calls to death, continued to pester Tala. He continued to poke him, brag about his talents, and talk about the classes that year they had together. You could tell by looking, Tala was not happy. But despite this, he didn't do anything; he let Tyson continue as he just ignored him. Not long after, Tyson attention was directed to me.

"I wonder what everyone else has 1st period, don't you, Naoki?"

"Mhmm," I started, "Yea, I hope my brother is in at least of my classes." I tired to smile back at the boy who was constantly smiling; it looked like he's cheek bones were made of steel.

"I hope he'll still help with my homework this year…" in a quieter voice added, "because no one else will."

"Why not?" I had to question.

"Because he's stupid." Tala blurted.

I looked at him not sure to glare or smile. I simple nodded.

"Hey!" Tyson began to protest, but as he raised his hand to make his stance on the case, the bell rang signaling the start of the next class. In a swift motion everyone in the class left quickly leaving the three of us plus the teacher standing there awkwardly.

"Naoki" The teacher called out, "Do you know where you're going?"

I looked at my sheet, "No but…" I remembered Tyson and I had the same history class, "Tyson will show me the way, right? We're in the same class."

Tyson nodded, grabbing my wrist enthusiastically, I barely had enough time to process the teacher saying, "That's good, just making sure you know where you are."

I tried to wave goodbye, but it was a fail.

A few door over, we enter a classroom filled with maps and globes on the ceilings and the walls. This was history class.

I glared at the walls, as beautiful as the maps where, I had no interest in history, unless it dealt with art, but sadly that was not the case in this class. I sighed, standing around like all the other students did, waiting for the teacher and their new assigned seat.

I stood next to Tyson as he was the only person I knew, until I scanned the room and found…


	10. His Story?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the beyblade characters

* * *

There stood Ray. He was crowded around other students as the stood around talking waiting for the teacher to come in and designate where each of us where destined to seat for the rest of the school year. Tyson soon notices too and waved his arms in the air yelling across the room, "Hey Ray!" he shouted so that the whole building could hear.

"Hey Tyson" Ray smiled waving his hand at him. Tyson walked over leaving me by myself again.

"H-h-he-" I began to stutter shyly trying to make myself known only to be greeted the same way Tyson was.

"Hey Naoki!" Ray waved, "Come on over!" he motioned his hand. Of course, I jogged over to him and Tyson surrounded by many other boys. "Naoki, I'd like you to meet Lee. He's one of my best friends, we're also teammates." Ray said. He leaded into me, "Also, his sister is pretty cute, but don't get any ideas." He winked.

"What's up?" Lee gestured a handshake.

"Not much you." I replied. "I'm Naoki, I'm Taro's twin brother."

"Ha ha," Lee Laughed, "I can tell you guys look alike." I smiled unsure of what to say next.

"So I hear you have a sister?" I asked cautiously, "Does she come to visit?" hoping she didn't often.

"Yea, she visits quite a lot with her girlfriends. She really likes Ray." In a whisper he added, "I think Ray likes her too."

I frowned slightly but nodded, as I should. "So, other girls come here to visit?" I questioned.

"Yea!" Tyson answered, "They can only come on the weekends though and have to be signed in and leave by a certain time."

"But sometimes the school host dances with sister school that way we can interact with the opposite sex" Ray added. Once again I frowned. "The next one is coming up soon actually." Ray continued.

"Yea you're right!" Said Lee, "It's in about 2 weeks, I can't wait!" All the boys suddenly got excited talking about the dance coming up. I began to feel really uncomfortable about the idea.

"We don't have to go right? I mean it's just a dance, it's not necessary." Everyone stopped talking to look at me in disbelief.

"Well yea Naoki, you don't have to go." Began Ray, "but the school does insist it."

"But wouldn't you want to go?" asked Tyson. "There will be girls!" I let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, I'm not comfortable with it." I stated.

"huh? Not comfortable?" Tyson questioned, "What is it you can't dance? Who cares? If its girls your worried about don't worry, they'll all be after me to check out my blading skills."

I sighed, but before anything else was said the teacher came in grabbing a hold on everyone's attention with a loud voice. "Alright everyone, Pay attention. I'm only going to say this once so seat where I point to when I can your name got that?"

Everyone was silent before her began.

"Ok let's start."

* * *

Sorry I've been away for sooo long... i've been tryin to work on it but i just finished my 1st year of college and after all the stress i had i didn't know what to do well i have ideas of where i want this story to go but the words aren't formin right... ill fix that in due time... i hope

REVIEW AND COMMENT!


	11. One Bad Teacher after Another

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblades!**

Thank you for reading sorry i haven't updated in so long. I've been very busy but i hope to be writing more. I putting a lot of stories on pause so I can finish some other ones.

Please REVIEW AND COMMENT!

Enjoy!

* * *

I could already tell I wasn't going to like this class. I hated History to begin with it's boring and to me unimportant, why do I need to care about some dead guy. But the teacher made this worse. He seemed to try and find the best place to fit everyone where they hated most. Seeing as he knew most of the students, he placed best friends across the room from each other, like Ray and Lee, and then put archenemies next to each other. He put people who wanted to sit in the back up front and vise versa. Since I was new and he didn't know me well I was placed in the middle of the entire classroom, which didn't make me feel that comfortable. But Tyson was a row and three seats behind me, and Ray's friend, Lee, who seemed nice enough, was diagonal from me a few seats up. I sighed knowing this class would feel like it would go on forever. The teacher was like a dictator and was very harsh if you got an answer wrong. I really had to pay attention. Worst class ever.

When finally the horrible class was over I left feeling like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. Tyson, Ray, and Lee came up to me, patting my shoulder, laughing in relieve that we all made it out a live.

"So what class do you have next?" Ray questioned.

"Art, in Room 103." I looked at my schedule.

"Cool, I have music next it's in the same area I'll walk you there." Ray offered as we parted with our group and headed down the stairs to the basement of the school.

"Creepy going to the basement huh?" Ray joked.

"Haha, yea." I agreed, "Why are art and music down here?"

"Well," Ray began, "Music is in the basement because it has sound proof walls and I guess they just decided to keep the artsy classes together."

I nodded in agreement; it made sense.

"Well, here you are." Ray pointed to a door with the letters 103 overhead.

"Thanks" I said as Ray walked further down the hallway with a wave.

I walked into the class knowing no one. I couldn't even recognize one person. Everyone chatted in groups, they laughed and played jokes as they waited for the teacher go get into the classroom. The windows in the classroom were large and since I had nothing else to do but stand in the corner I watched the birds flew past and race up towards the sun. In the short time I began to space out someone taped my shoulder.

"Hey" a voice called snapping me out of my daydream, "You're the new kid right? Taro's brother?"

"Mhmm." I nodded.

"Cool. I'm Miguel." The two-toned blonde hair boy said. "And this is my friend, Claude." He pointed with his thumb towards a gray haired boy with large eyebrows. At first, I was taking back by the others boys glare, but his face softened as he stuck out a hand.

"Hello, I'm Claude."

I placed my hand in his and said, "Hi, I'm Naoki."

"Yea everyone knows." Miguel jumped back in the conversation offering his hand as well. I shook his hand as well.

I looked at both of them, "So you guys know this teacher?" I question but assumed they knew, cause everyone knew everyone here.

"Yea" Miguel answered, "Claude and I have known him a long time. Be careful, he may seem like he cares but he'll do anything so make himself look good. He warned.

I nodded understanding I could trust this boy's words.

We talked a bit longer and before the teacher entered and placed us in assigned seats. I sat in the front; I guess I made the man curious.

"Hello Class," the man begun, "I want you to take a look around, this will be your class for the rest of the semester, I want everyone to get along and make prefect artwork. Also, if you haven't noticed we have a new student to the school." He paused to look at his sheet. "Naoki Sasaki?"

"Here" I answered. He looked at me with a smile but it wasn't really a smile it was more like a menacing grin.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" He offered. I glared at him.

"I'd rather not." I looked down at my empty table.

"Oh?" he questioned with a grin slightly taking back with my response, "Aren't you Taro's brother?" he questioned as if he didn't know.

"Yes." I answered bluntly.

"I hope you can live up to your brother's excellence, it must be hard having a wonderful brother and following in his footsteps." I couldn't tell if he was egging me on to be better than my brother or if he was trying to make me the bad guy here.

"My grades are just as high as his, go look at my transcript for all I care." I told him not wanting to bother with this teacher.

"Then I will." He grinned and turned to the board and began to write something. "Today we will be practicing shading. Not only is art about drawing and painting, but also in order to make things come to life, it needs to be shaded. There is always a light source." he raised his hands as if praying to the heavens, even though he was just pointing to the florescent lights. "Why don't we draw something simple?" he looked at me as if to mock me. He pulled out an empty coffee can and placed lying down on the table. "Draw it with the shades!" he ordered.

I sighed and grabbed a pencil and sketchpad and began to draw the silhouette of the can. I might not be the best artist but I knew the basics and I was decent at that. I drew a circle then the long length on the can. Once the drawing was done details came in, including shading. It was quiet in the class, and by the time the bell had just rung and I had finished. As the class exited, they placed their drawings on the front desk and walked out. I, however, was stopped by Barthez, who ripped my paper out of my hand, looked at it and frowned. I guess it was good enough to set him down a pedestal.

I breathed in a breath of fresh air and released it was I exited the classroom. I looked down at my schedule. It read, "_Gym- M. Tao, Room- Gym_" I sighed, "Where do I go now?"

* * *

I just relized now i misspelled the name of Dr. Zagart for study class be excuse that.

Also, please check out my other stories I plan on writing more One-shots so if you have suggestions or requests please notify me! Thank You!

I hope you enjoyed! I will write more soon.

=^.^=


End file.
